The present invention relates generally to computer systems and more specifically to computer option bays commonly utilized in portable computers to allow the addition of hardware and software options thereto via the insertion of user selected modular option devices.
Portable computers provide many advantages in mobility and versatility over conventional desktop computer systems. These computers, often called notebook or laptop computers, typically comprise a clam-shell type housing including a main body section providing a keyboard and a lid having a built-in display. The main body section and lid can be folded together so that the computer can be easily carried by a user. Because of their light weight and small size, however, portable computers typically cannot provide many of the hardware and software options commonly found in their full size counterparts. To overcome this shortcoming, many portable computers include an option bay which facilitates the addition of hardware or software options via insertion of interchangeable modular option devices. These commonly include devices such as removable hard drives, floppy disk drives, CD-ROM (Compact Disk-Read Only Memory) drives, batteries, or ac adapters.
Many of the devices commonly utilized with an option bay require frequent access by the user. Thus, it is usually preferable to position the option bay in the front of the computer where access to a device inserted therein is more convenient. Other option devices such as, for example, modems or ac transformers require connection of an external line or cable. For these devices, it may be preferable to position the option bay in the side or rear of the computer so that a line or cable extending from the device will not interfere with use of the computer. Due to the limited size of most portable computers, it may be impossible to provide multiple option bays to accommodate both of the before-described types of modular option devices.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a portable computer having an option bay which provides access to a modular option device from the front of the computer wherein the option bay includes a secondary access port opening to the side of the computer to provide access to the modular option device for uncluttered connection of lines and easy access to control functions.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a computer system having a novel housing including an option bay into which a modular option device may be removably inserted. The option bay includes a secondary access port providing access to the modular option device for uncluttered connection of lines and easy access to control functions. The secondary access port may be covered by a sliding door which opens automatically upon insertion of selected modular option devices into the option bay.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.